Tragedy had fallen
by TSW
Summary: War had come to Fiore, and Magnolia had suffered under a heavy attack, many people were death and dying. What happend the guild? And what will happen? ONE-SHOT. Also with Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and Mira


**Hey guys, again a sad, angsty story :) Enjoy.**  
><strong>I do not own Fairy tail... :(<strong>

**While writing this I listened to this song, _We Move Lightly, from Dustin O'Halloran._ **  
><strong>You could listen it while reading, if you like.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold… The wind blew as they walked in silence. Each member softly weeping. They had nothing to return to, the guild was nothing more than dust. Tragedy had fallen. They had lost too many members, too much lives, too much souls… First Jet, then Macao, then the little Wendy… And, at last. They had lost the scarlet mage… Everybody was crying out loud as they walked away from what used to be one of the brightest towns of Fiore. Many people were injured, Lucy carried Happy and Lily, as Grey had Juvia on his back. Elfman was carrying his big sister, Mira, and Natsu was in crutches. Then they heared an explosion, it came from behind. They all turned their faces and froze. The rear part of the group was hit. They saw how Lucy and Lisanna fell, how Natsu could just jump away from it. Mira yelled her sisters name as she ran to the girls. But she was held back by her brother, it was too late. She saw in terror how the celestial mage coughed and closed her eyes, whispering something nobody could hear. It was too late... Lisanna looked at Natsu, who was sitting on his knees between the two girls. She watched as he cried, she watched each teardrop fell on the ground, she watched how he kept wispering that this could not be happening. She tried to lift her arm to touch his face, but she couldn't. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She wispered Mira's name as he felt her life slip out of his hands. She and Lucy started to glow, and then they floated. The salmon haired boy took his head in his hands as he wispered their names, 'Lucy… Lisanna… I couldn't save you, I have let down both of you… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry.' Nobody heard it except Gajeel. He walked to the fire dragonslayer as he held the unconsciousness body of the little shrimp. He lay her down and sat next to Natsu. 'I know how you feel, but we have to move, we can't afford to lose anyone else, they might attack us again.' He said as tears crept into his eyes. Everyone looked shocked to see the Iron dragonslayer cry, but they understood. Natsu stood up and watched as the body's of the girls dissappeared into the air. It was not like Edolas, they wouldn't come back, just like Erza, just like Wendy. He sobbed again at the memory of the look on the little girl's face when that monster took her life. The panic, the pain, the terror, looks he would never forget.<p>

Then Levy woke up, Gajeel looked at her. 'Gajeel, I just had terrible a strange dream,' she said as she wiped in her eyes. 'Everybody was fighting, and the guild… It was on fire, everyone was screaming and crying. And Jet…' She stopped as she looked at the crying face of her beloved dragonslayer. 'Levy…' He said as he walked to her. 'No… It c.. can't be' She stuttered when she looked at everybody's red eyes, bruises and wounds. Her eyes went big as she saw two missing people. Tears welled up in her eyes, 'Gajeel? Where is Lu-chan?' She wispered to him. Gajeel looked at the ground. 'Gajeel! Natsu! Where are Lucy and Lisanna?!' She almost screamed in panic. Gajeel only walked to her and said, 'I'm so sorry shrimp,' as he gave her a strong hug. Then Levy broke, she cried and cried. Gajeel lifted her on his back and started to walk to the rest of the group. Leaving Natsu alone between the places where the other girls had just lain. He just stood there, tears still running down his face as he looked up to the sky. He didn't say anything, he didn't even think about anything. Anything except the looks of the faces of Lucy… Of Wendy, of Macao, of Lisanna, of Jet…. Of Erza… The face of Erza had been peacefull. Strong. As she always had been. Strong. The thing he had to be now… Strong… For her, for Lucy, for everybody…..

Strong

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What do you think? Please review!<strong>

**Xxxx TSW**


End file.
